bleachthesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kugo Ginjo (TAG)
Kugo Ginjo is a Fullbringer, former leader of Xcution and a member of the Revolutionary Families. Despite being an ally of Fusa Amane, his direct opposition of the Seireitei bring him into conflict with Kona Soragami, primarily through his subordinate/ally Sakimori Matsudaira. He is revealed to be the true main antagonist of the Impending Revolution Arc. Appearance Kugo is a tall and lean-built man with fair skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length black hair that he keeps combed back, down to the nape of his neck. After the revelation of his true nature Kugo lets his hair become messy with strands hanging over his face. He wears black pants and a white sleeveless shirt, over which he wears a black jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He also wears a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it. Personality Kugo is a calm and cool-headed individual. He is quite manipulative, such as when he attempted to provoke Kona Soragami into attacking the Seireitei by stoking his fears for Shirohime Aikami's safety. According to some of his subordiates, he is a charming individual that apparently talked them into following him. He claims that he carries ramen around with him because he likes it. He is very cautious and caring for his friends, as he warns them in the presence of a great danger, fights together with them and is ready to even sacrifice himself in order to save a comrade.He also appears to be very concerned about innocent people and in order to not involve them, he only picks the empty buildings if a battle were to occur. Sometimes, he can play the part of a bad guy for the sake of someone else's good, but he's far from being good at acting and instead ends up making a "cliched villain" out of himself. However, after his true nature is revealed, Kugo reveals he is very malicious and sadistic. He also becomes very arrogant, bragging about his accomplishments and underestimating his opponents, and ruthless. He becomes excited very easily, showing a psychotic smile whenever he is excited, and enjoys taking risks. However, after failing to convince Kona Soragami to join him in destroying the Seireitei, Kugo was still willing to allow the subsitute Shinigami and his friends to live, even regretting that he had to unleash Sakimori Matsudaira upon Kona. History Plot Impending Revolution Arc Equipment Substitute Shinigami Badge: Being a former Substitute Shinigami, Kugo has his own badge. He can fuse it with his "Cross of Scaffold" to give his Fullbring sword a new form. It is unknown whether his badge has the same powers as Ichigo Kurosaki's own badge, but its purpose remains the same, namely as a surveillance device for Soul Society to observe and restrict the owner as well as absorb, analyze and control the user's Reiatsu. It is also a device for communicating with Soul Society. Since his original badge was destroyed by Ichigo, Kugo was able to acquire a second one from Fusa Amane. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Kugo is a skillful swordsman, being able to hold his own against the likes of Tsukishima and Ichigo Kurosaki, having defeated the latter twice, though he lacked his Shinigami powers at the time. In addition to this, he was also able to take on the combined might of Jackie, Riruka, Giriko and Shishigawara using just his sword skills. He was also able to fend off both Samu Merasaki and Kona Soragami at the same time. Enhanced Speed: Due to his mastery of Fullbring, Kugo can increase his speed and the height of his jumps by pulling on the soul of the concrete or air. Kugo is quite fast, able to dodge successive attacks from Jackie, Riruka, and Giriko, all while they were using their Fullbring abilities. He is also able to get between a point blank attack by Tsukishima on Ichigo from a considerable distance, taking the attack himself in the process. He is capable of dodging Ichigo's incredibly fast and powerful sword swinging after the latter regains his Shinigami powers, as well as numerous Heilig Pfiel from Shirohime Aikami. Enhanced Endurance: Kugo has a large amount of endurance, being able to take the full brunt of the explosion caused by Ichigo's Fullbring completing and still being able to stand afterwards. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kugo is able to fight barehanded, using swift movements to land blows on his opponents before they can even react. Spiritual Power: He has enough spiritual power for Ichigo to see his form "bathed in Reiatsu". Fusa Amane states that Kugo is stronger than most Lieutenants within the Gotei 13. Spiritual Awareness: Kugo is able to see and sense spiritual beings, such as Shinigami and Hollows, at a significant distance or determine what direction they are in. Fullbring Cross of Scaffold (クロス·オブ·スキャッフォルド, Kurosu obu Sukyafforudo): Using Fullbring, Kugo is able to transform the Saltire pendant on his necklace into a large Claymore. The blade is a long, very wide, double-edged form of a longsword. The crossguard consists of a small red gem at the center and two straight ornate arms ending in simplistic version of a fleur-de-lis. The sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a gold hollow space at the base of its blade. The handle is almost the same length of the blade itself. This part of the handle allows Kugo to attack opponents at closer ranges. * Energy Blade: By gripping the handle near the base of his broadsword's blade and swinging the Cross of Scaffold around, Kugo can generate large amounts of light green Reiryoku which sheathes itself over the blade. When he swings the sword at his desired target, the slash creates a massive explosion upon impact. Enhanced Cross of Scaffold: Kugo places his Substitute Shinigami Badge onto his sword, merging it with his sword. In this form, the Cross of Scaffold is very similar to its original form, but with significant visual differences. The center portion of the cross-guard, which originally contained the small red stone, now has a small decorative skull with an 'X' over it. The handle in the hollow part of the blade resembles a spinal column, while the hollow portion takes on a dark, metallic look. * Fullbring Absorption: Upon impaling a target on his blade, Kugo is capable of absorbing another Fullbringer's ability into his Cross of Scaffold. The actual act liquefies the Fullbring and draws it into the sword. The effect of the ability causes what would be normally a physical injury to leave no actual wound. * Ability Replication: Upon absorption of one's Fullbring, he also incorporates their own Reiatsu into the attack, making it virtually identical to the original user. This allows Kugo the ability to use any technique that was incorporated within the Fullbring. ** Fullbring Armor: After stealing Ichigos Fullbring, Kugo is able to use it, covering his body in armor plates and skeletal looking bones. His chest is covered in a bone-like lattice resembling a ribcage, further extending downward to bony plates that cover his abdomen. His hands are clad in gloves, the tops of which resemble hand bones. He gains shoulder pads in the form of bone plates, and bone plate shin guards that extend to his bone knee-pad plates, which extend up to his mid thigh. He also gains a belt with a large X-shaped buckle. The armor is durable enough to withstand a direct hit from a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo's Shikai without any signs of damage ** Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Kugo is able to use Getsuga Tenshō, releasing a blast of highly condensed light purple spiritual power through his sword in the shape of a crescent moon. His Getsuga Tenshō is as powerful as Ichigo's own blast in Shikai. * Fullbring Transference: Kugo is capable of transferring portions of the Fullbring he has absorbed to other Fullbringers. He utilizes this by cutting those he chooses to transfer the power to. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: After gaining part of Ichigo's reiatsu, Kugo's own spiritual power increased greatly. His energy-based attacks become stronger and he is able to fight Ichigo in his Shinigami form. * Enhanced Energy Blast: By gathering spiritual energy in his blade, Kugo is able to unleash a powerful green blast, which then fires at the target. Bankai In his Bankai form, Kugo's skeletal armor wraps more tightly around his form. The fur on his jacket turns red and becomes enlarged. He also gains fur pants and black shoes.Upon activating his Bankai, Kugo's facial features change as well. His hair and eyebrows turn white, and his eyes turn white with red sclera. A red cross-shaped marking also appears on his face. The guard and the hilt of his sword gain a more skeletal appearance, with a rigid bone-like plate dividing the hollow portion of his sword and the blade. From his back extend four "branches" of energy, giving the shape of an "X" from behind him. Despite calling this form a "Bankai", Fusa Amane notes it is more akin to an advanced stage of Hollowification or an Arrancar's Ressurecion. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: Upon activating his Bankai, Kugo's spiritual power increases immensely, making him capable of fighting on par with other Bankai-wielding opponents. * Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: His sword retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and is used in the same manner, but in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a purple outline. His Getsuga Tenshō is as powerful as Ichigo's own blast in Bankai. * Energy Beam: Kugo can charge spiritual energy through his blade and fire it in the form of a beam. Trivia * Kugo's theme song, as chosen by Bleach's original author Tite Kubo, is "Last Man Standing" by Bon Jovi. * Despite using what he calls a "Bankai", Shunasake Genrai dubbed the form a "[[Fullbring Ressurecion|'Fullbring Ressurecion']]" after attaining a similar form himself. Category:Human Category:Fullbringer Category:Villain